1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to controls employing switch pads generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel switch pad that includes an integrated squeak and rattle eliminator.
2. Background Art
Automobile controls often use an information display that requires a lens to be assembled in front of that display. Typically, the lens is secured to a relatively hard, component part either by a molded in snap feature or by a secondary operation requiring heat staking, ultrasonic welding, or an applied adhesive. The problems that can occur with these approaches are as follows: (1) snaps can break during assembly or relax under heat load, resulting in a squeak or rattle caused by rubbing of the lens against the component part; (2) heat staking or ultrasonic welding depends on set-up consistency which may not be repeatable, also resulting in a squeak or rattle; and (3) applied adhesive can be inconsistent and cause unsightly seepage into a visible or "show" area.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a squeak and rattle eliminator for an automobile display that is reliable.
A further object of the invention is to provide such a squeak and rattle eliminator that is simple and does not cause unsightly seepage.
An additional object of the invention is to provide such a squeak and rattle eliminator and method of manufacture in which the squeak and rattle eliminator is an integral part of a switch pad.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a squeak and rattle eliminator and method of manufacture that require no tooling in addition to that required to produce a switch pad.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.